The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a granular material whether wet or dry and, more specifically relates to such an apparatus which is adapted to employ pressurized air as a means of disaggregating and propelling the granular material. The present invention is especially advantageous in instances where the granular material is mixed with a liquid forming a dense slurry.